wowmagicfandomcom-20200214-history
Paragons of the Klaxxi
Background Adventure Guide The nine surviving Klaxxi'va Paragons are ancient champions of the mantid who fought alongside the Wakener against the madness of Empress Shek'zeer. But the paragons, as do all mantid, hold a far deeper loyalty. When Garrosh unearthed the heart of Y'Shaarj, the paragons followed the whispers of their ancient creator to the iron halls beneath Orgrimmar. Quotes Intro Kil'ruk the Wind-Reaver yells: Look, brothers! The Wakener is here! Rik'kal the Dissector yells: They made it this far? I told you the others needed some microsonic genetic alterations! Iyyokuk the Lucid yells: How illogical, did they not take your warning Kil'ruk? Xaril the Poisoned Mind yells: We Mantid serve a power far greater than they or their gods. Kaz'tik the Manipulator yells: It matters not. The Old One will not suffer their intrusion. Korven the Prime yells: We have endured the Usurpers, their children, the loss of the Old One, and soon... you. Ka'roz the Locust yells: We will slay you all as easily as we slew the pandaren of old! Skeer the Bloodseeker yells: And then the Old One will remake this world for the Mantid! Hisek the Swarmkeeper yells: Come, children of the Titans, you face the Paragons. Hisek the Swarmkeeper Aggro * Time for a little target practice. Killing a player * Another kill, another trophy! ; Aim ;* Yes... A target of great importance. ;* My intelligence suggests this one is a high-value target. Wipe ;* Target practice has ended. Death ;* The hunter... becomes... the hunted... Rik'kal the Dissector ; Aggro ;* Yes... new test subjects! Killing a player ;* Curses! More data lost to an untimely death! Mutate Amber Scorpion ;* Success! They are alive! ;* Natural evolution takes far too long. Here, let me help you along... Wipe ;* Hmmm, Dead already?! I wonder if a session of micro-sonic deep-gene probing can reanimate them... Death ;* Perhaps I could have used... some enhancements... of my own... Skeer the Bloodseeker ; Aggro ;* I will drink your blood! Killing a player ;* Another notch for my blade. Bloodletting ;* Feast on the blood of our enemies! Wipe ;* Look how they fall, like so many blades of grass in the wind. Death ;* Avenge me, brothers! Ka'roz the Locust ; Aggro ;* You move too slowly, how does your kind catch any prey? Killing a player ;* See Kil'ruk? Speed is king! Flash ;* I ache with power! ;* Muahahahahaha! ;* Zooooooooom! Wipe ;* Much too slow. Death ;* Curse this chitinous shell, I was not fast enough! Korven the Prime ; Aggro ;* You now face the Prime. Bow down to your superior! Killing a player ;* The Usurpers have abandoned you. Encase in Amber ;* The Old One grants us strength. Wipe ;* We remain unscathed. Death ;* Return me to the amber... Unused quotes ;* The amber protects us. Iyyokuk the Lucid ; Aggro ;* Chaos is order unrecognized by a lesser mind! Killing a player ;* I predicted that to be a likely outcome. Calculate ;* How about a game? ;* An interesting commonality, now to exploit it! ;* I see many threes repeating... Wipe ;* So easily solved, you're not so complicated after all! Death ;* My calculations, incorrect? Perhaps another 800 years... Xaril the Poisoned Mind ; Aggro ;* Have you come to try my new concoctions, Wakener? I assure you, these are nothing like you've tasted before. Killing a player ;* My alchemy is supreme! Choose Catalyst ;* So many wonderful varieties, which concoction shall I give you? ;* All reactions begin with the proper catalyst. Wipe ;* There is nothing the proper mixture can't handle. Death ;* I never discovered... how to put a stopper... in death... Kaz'tik the Manipulator ; Aggro ;* Come little Kunchongs, it's feeding time! Killing a player ;* A fitting meal for my children. Devour ;* Zor'lok wasn't the only one with a strong voice! Wipe ;* Let the feast begin! Death ;* Kovok... Come to me... I need... Unused quotes ;* Your mind has grown weak since we last met. Kil'ruk the Wind-Reaver ; Aggro ;* I will carry you one last time, Wakener... to your doom. Killing a player ;* Watch how I soar! Death from Above ;* I am a leaf on the wind! Wipe ;* I did warn you, Wakener. Death ;* Well fought Wakener. We will meet again... Unused quotes ;* Better drop! External Links Wowhead